Failed Cinderella
by Ricchi
Summary: Insiden asdf yang terjadi sore itu malah membuat Sakura menjadi Cinderella dadakan! / "Cinderella apanya? Aku Cinderella yang gagal."/ AU/ Mind to RnR? ;3


_Srooot_

 _Srooot_

Mau ditampik seperti apa juga, hal ini tak bisa dihindari. Pertarungan sengit antara virus dengan jajaran barisan imunitasnya dimenangkan telak oleh sang virus. Daya kekebalan tubuh Haruno Sakura sedang lemah sehingga sekarang ia sakit. Hujan deras kemarin merupakan pengantar dari etiologi penyakitnya tersebut. Hanya, flu, sih tapi ... benar-benar amat menyiksa.

Perempuan usia dua puluh ini mengencangkan jaket biru dongker yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Pendingin ruangan di _lobby_ kampus saja sudah membuatnya menggigil, ia sungguh ingin segera pulang. Diliriknya jam di tangan kirinya, sudah hampir pukul lima sore tapi kenapa ia belum juga dijemput?

 _Drrrrrrrrrrt_!

Sebuah vibrasi kecil yang berasal dari ponsel pintarnya membuat Sakura terhentak kecil. Segera saja ia buka pesan yang baru masuk.

 _Nona, saya sudah sampai di_ lobby _._

Setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut, Sakura langsung menggunakan alat gerak ekstremitas bawahnya untuk berlari kecil. _Flat shoes_ abu-abu yang sedikit kebesaran dan juga rok _floral print_ sebawah lutut tidak mengganggu acara larinya. Otak dalam kepala mahasiswi kedokteran semester empat ini memformasikan sebuah rumus cantik; obat analgesik dan antipiretik ditambah air hangat ditambah kasur samadengan sembuh.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari sepaket mobil hitam dan supir yang biasanya selalu menjemputnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan mobil itu karena tiba-tiba saja mobil hitamnya sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Ia memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin di kursi—dengan meluruskan kakinya—juga menurunkan _hoodie_ jaketnya hingga menutupi kening sampai mata.

Sembari memejamkan mata, ia berucap, "Pak, maaf, saya _selonjoran_. Saya mau tidur sebentar, kalau sudah sampai rumah tolong bangunkan saya, ya, Pak. Habis saya _nggak_ kuat, sakit _banget_ ini."

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

Gadis ini hampir saja benar-benar jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpinya jika saja otak pintarnya tidak menyadari adanya keganjilan. Satu, kenapa supirnya tidak menyahuti ucapannya? Dua, kenapa mobil ini tidak bergerak?

 _Drrrrt_!

Lagi-lagi ponselnya memberikan notifikasi perihal masuknya sebuah pesan. Ini membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi buyar. Dengan cepat ia ambil ponselnya untuk membaca sebuah pesan yang akan membuat gadis ini ingin mengambil sekop dan menggali lubang sedalam-dalamnya.

 _Maaf, Nona, Anda di mana?_

...

 _Emerald_ yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik lipatan matanya seketika langsung membulat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan tempo tak wajar. Dengan gerakan kilat ia menatap mata _onyx_ yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar.

" _Baka_!" pekiknya panik. Wajahnya berubah warna dalam hitungan detik. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura membuka pintu mobil hitam tersebut dan segera melarikan diri.

Sialnya, gerakannya yang terlalu cepat itu membuat sepatu sebelah kirinya terpental di dalam mobil. Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengambil sepatunya! Yang penting selamat dulu! Ya ampun, kenapa bisa ia salah mobil sih?!

Masih mending salah masuk ke mobil teman satu angkatan, ini? Sudah kakak tingkat, Uchiha Sasuke pula! Dosa apa ia sampai sebegini sial? _FYI_ , Uchiha Sasuke itu ...

... kakak tingkat yang terkenal galak, tidak peduli, dan sadis. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah dosen yang juga sama sadisnya di sini, sedikit saja membuat masalah ... apa kabar nilai blok geriatri dan blok neuropsikiatri nanti? Mungkin hal ini sepele dan akan terselesaikan jika Sakura meminta maaf padanya tapi sayangnya rasa panik yang menyerangnya malah membuat kata bodoh itu terlontar.

Ah, iya. Yang lebih penting lagi, laki-laki itu, meski segala cap buruk melekat pada dirinya mau dilawan sekuat apa juga...

...Sakura telah menyukainya sejak lama.

Semoga saja Sasuke tidak mengira bahwa Sakura mengejeknya _'baka'_ , ya. Karena sesungguhnya kata tersebut secara refleks keluar dari mulutnya untuk merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu keluar dari mobil _hina_ tersebut, anak dari keluarga Haruno ini kembali disambut kesialan yang lain. Sebuah batu ukuran sedang berhasil membuatnya tersandung dan mencium aspal.

 _Shimatta._

Di sisi lain, masih dengan pandangan serupa dengan papan tripleks, Uchiha Sasuke mengamati perempuan aneh yang tadi _nyasar_ ke mobilnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan tersebut. Setahu dirinya, kalau ia tidak salah, perempuan itu adik tingkatnya, 'kan? _Well,_ mungkin dia memang salah mobil.

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut tidak mau membuat repot otaknya untuk sekedar memikirkan hal tidak penting begitu. Niatnya _mejeng_ di sini 'kan ingin menjemput ibunya di depan _lobby_ kampus. Namun, siapa sangka hal ini justru malah terjadi? Ditambah bonus _'baka'_ pula. _Cih_.

Uchiha Mikoto datang lima belas menit kemudian dengan bawaan yang lumayan banyak. Ibunya yang dari tadi ia tunggu itu membuka pintu belakang sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak lama, 'kan? _Hahaha_ , tadi dokter Haruno habis _bagi-bagi_ oleh-oleh~! Habis konferensi di Eropa, _lumayan_ nih~!" seru perempuan yang usianya berada di tengah-tengah kepala empat tersebut. Mikoto memasukkan empat tas isi pernak-pernik dari negeri Ratu Elizabeth dari sahabatnya tersebut di kursi tengah.

Iris oniks wanita itu menangkap sebuah objek langka sampai membuatnya terdiam. Diambilnya objek tersebut dengan hati-hati, diamatinya benda itu

"Nak, _Kaasan_ tidak menyangka. Kamu sudah besar, ya." Mikoto menangkap gambar dari objek tersebut menggunakan ponselnya.

 _Ckrek_

Dan setelah menambahkan sedikit _'magic'_ , dosen hits tersebut mengunggahnya.

* * *

.

.

 **Failed Cinderella**

 _by_ **Ricchi**

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Insiden _asdf_ yang terjadi sore itu malah membuat Sakura menjadi Cinderella dadakan! / " _Cinderella_ apanya? Aku _Cinderella_ yang gagal."/ AU/ _Mind to RnR?_ ;3

 **Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku. Mengandung kenistaan(?), AU, OOC, Jauh dari kata sempurna x")

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit pasca acara pacarannya dengan aspal tadi. Sangat manis, bahkan aspal memberikannya _mark_ berupa luka di kening bagian kiri dan juga kakinya. _Ugh_. Lagipula supirnya ke mana sih?

Saat ini ia sedang duduk di anak tangga yang terbuat dari bebatuan di bawah pohon besar yang berada di belakang kampus. Kakinya yang nampak lecet diluruskan sejenak. Keadaannya saat ini benar-benar lusuh. Sepatunya hanya sebelah dan roknya kotor, wajahnya memerah karena demam, dan dia ... benar-benar memalukan. Rasanya Sakura siap mencari sekop jika otaknya me- _recall_ adegan tadi.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan membuka aplikasi _Instagram_. _Well_ , semoga aplikasi ini bisa menjadi terapi lini pertama untuk melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi dan mengatasi rasa bosannya, ya.

Namun, detik berikutnya Haruno Sakura menyesali keputusannya. Begitu ia membuka _timeline_ -nya, sepatu abu-abu kebesaran miliknya menyambut. _Emerald-_ nya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat siapa yang meng- _upload_ foto sepatu nistanya tersebut yang tak lain takbukan adalah dosennya, Uchiha Mikoto- _sensei_.

 **540** _ **likes**_

 _Miko_Uchiha Tebak, apa yang kutemukan dalam mobil anakku tadi? uchihasasuke sudah besar, ya, Nak! Akhirnya tertangkap basah juga. Tinggal Cinderella-nya, nih. Hayo ngaku, mana yang punya sepatu ini? Gak ngaku, gak jujur, blok saya bisa dapet E loh hehe :)) #thepowerofibu_

 _View all 33 comments_

 _Haru_Mebuki Kok kayak kenal, ya? Anw, selamat yaa! Kukira bisa berjodoh dengan anakku hahaha, bercanda._

 _U_Karin Aduh, itu punyaku... maaf, Sensei. Sasuke-kun, maaf kita jadi ketahuan :"))_

 _Ino_y Hemm, perasaan tadi pagi ada yang ngeluh sepatunya kebesaran. Mirip punya hrn_skr ya... :))_

 _45 MINUTES AGO. SEE TRANSLATION_

... Astaga. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalau sekarang, apa ia boleh benar-benar mengubur dirinya? Pindah kampus atau cuti semester bagaimana? Kenapa semuanya jadi runyam sih?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha- _senpai_? Kalau ia merasa terganggu dan malah membenci Sakura bagaimana? Ah, entahlah, ia tak tahu. Rasanya Sakura tak lagi punya muka untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia tak layak.

Sejujurnya ... sudah satu tahun terakhir ini Sakura terus mengirimi Sasuke surat cinta. Katakan dia _alay_. Katakan dia pengecut. Habis Sakura sendiri tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia terlalu malu dan tak berani mengungkap perasaannya.

Jadilah ia mengirimi _senpai-_ nya itu surat-surat berisikan berbagai macam _support_ untuk laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan sidang skripsi. Hanya satu minggu sekali sih tapi cukup membuatnya terlihat seperti penguntit gila 'kan? Ya, setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha. Ucapkan terima kasih pada insiden kali ini, Sakura jadi tak berani mengirimkan suratnya—yang harusnya diberikan hari ini—lagi.

 _Hatchiii_!

 _Srooot_!

Deretan virus masih asik menggodanya. Tadi kata Mikoto- _sensei_ , Cinderella, ya? Sakura ingin tertawa sampai menangis rasanya. Cinderella apanya, hidung mampet, suara serak, mata bengkak, luka-luka, dan memalukan begini.

Omong-omong, ini sudah semakin malam dan demi apapun ia belum juga dijemput. Kepala Sakura sudah semakin berat, badannya menggigil. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat ulang pesan dari supirnya.

 _Maaf, Nona, Anda di mana?_

 _Saya harus mengantar Nyonya ke rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang harus segera dioperasi. Jadi kata Nyonya Anda disuruh pulang naik bus atau taksi._

 _Sekali lagi mohon maaf, Nona._

Mulutnya memformasikan huruf vokal 'O' dengan tidak elit. Pesan ini adalah pesan yang dikirim saat sore tadi. Pesan yang membuat Sakura sadar kalau ia salah mobil. Astaga, saking paniknya bahkan ia tak lagi melihat kelanjutan dari pesan tersebut. Lantas, daritadi apa yang ia tunggu?

Merutuki kebodohannya, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepala di antara dua lututnya. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat. Tubuhnya sudah lemas ditambah rasa nyeri di beberapa titik tubuhnya membuat ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sepatu hanya sebelah pula ... kalau naik bus apa tidak memalukan?

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Sakura sudah hampir ingin menangis jika eksistensi dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk dalam _list orang yang harus dihindari_ versi Haruno Sakura tidak ada. Langkah ringan dari sepatu milik _nya_ mendekat, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala sehingga tatapannya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ itu. Apa ini ilusi?

Jantungnya bertalu dalam sepersekian detik. Organ vitalnya yang satu itu bertingkah liar dengan melompat setinggi-tingginya. Sial, debarannya terlalu kuat. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Laki-laki itu, Uchiha Sasuke—yang entah kenapa malah ke sini—menghampiri Sakura, ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan gadis itu yang sedang duduk menunduk.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _alcohol swab_ dari saku jaket hitamnya. Setelah membukanya, secara perlahan ia usapkan pada luka yang berada di kening gadis itu.

Refleks Sakura memundurkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar menjadi tempe sekarang. Tingkat kesalahtingkahannya sungguh tak bisa diatur. Ia menelan ludah gugup. "A-aku sendiri saja, _senpai_ ," ucapnya sembari mengambil _alcohol swab_ dari tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan _alcohol swab_ -nya, "Diam lah," balasnya singkat sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kalau Sasuke sudah berkata demikian, ia bisa apa?

Setelah membersihkan lukanya yang sedikit kedaluarsa, Sasuke meniup luka tersebut perlahan.

Ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Jantungnya masih juga belum tenang. Apalagi menyaksikan laki-laki yang ia suka dalam jarak sedekat ini. Iris _onyx_ -nya ... hidungnya ... bibirnya ... ah, cukup, Haruno!

Kini laki-laki yang usianya dua tahun di atasnya itu menempelkan plester di keningnya. Setelahnya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki sebelah kiri Sakura yang lecet karena jatuh tadi.

"Untuk apa _senpai_ ke kampus jam segini?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai bisa mengontrol diri.

Laki-laki itu, dengan pembawaan tenangnya, menatap lurus pada _emerald_ yang terlihat berkaca-kaca di hadapannya. "Aku mencari seseorang," balasnya.

Kepala yang dianggukkan sekali merupakan respons Sakura atas jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, silakan, _Senpai_. Biar aku sendiri yang merawat lukaku." Sakura mempersilakan laki-laki itu. Bukannya meminta maaf atas insiden tadi kenapa ia malah membuat kakak tingkatnya itu merawwat lukanya?! _Argh._

"Tidak. Aku mencarimu, Haruno."

 _Deg_!

Dari mana Sasuke mengetahui namanya? Juga, untuk apa dia mencari Sakura? Pasti soal sepatu. Pasti dia kesal. Dia pasti membenci Sakura, 'kan?

Sakura berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum menyerocos bak _Thomas,_ " _Ano, Senpai!_ Aku tahu, pasti kau tidak nyaman karena insiden tadi sore 'kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bukannya bermaksud mengejekmu _baka_ , aku mengejek diriku sendiri kok! Juga ... aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Mikoto- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba meng- _upload_ foto itu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, jadi—"

Sebuah tepukan ringan di kepala merah muda Sakura memiliki nilai magis yang amat sangat ampuh untuk membuat gadis itu terdiam. Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatu abu-abu Sakura dari _goodie bag_ gading yang ia bawa. Pelan-pelan ia pasangkan sepatu tersebut ke sang empunya membuat gadis itu tak berkutik.

"Ini juga tertinggal di mobilku." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda dari saku celananya.

Butuh waktu hampir lima detik bagi Sakura untuk mengenali bahwa itu ... surat cinta yang seharusnya ia kirim minggu ini! K-kenapa bisa...?!

"Aku selalu membacanya. Terima kasih, HS," ucapnya sembari menarik sudut kiri bibirnya. Ia menyebutkan inisial Sakura yang selalu perempuan itu gunakan di akhir suratnya.

Wajah panik tapi senang juga malu-malu milik anak dari keluarga Haruno itu nampak menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Sudah lama ia mencari perempuan dengan inisial HS yang selalu mengiriminya surat satu tahun terakhir ini. Awal menerima surat tersebut Sasuke memang tidak peduli sama sekali tapi belakangan semuanya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Segala bentuk _support_ dan perasaan yang dituangkan perempuan tersebut dalam suratnya menjadi nilai penting tersendiri yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke.

Maka dari itu saat perempuan itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan suratnya dalam mobilnya, segera saja Sasuke mencarinya. Ia sedikit terlambat karena baru menyadari eksistensi amplop merah muda tersebut dalam mobilnya setelah sampai rumah. Setelah hendak menurunkan barang-barang ibunya, tentu saja. Berbekal _stalking_ komentar-komentar dari foto yang ibunya _upload_ di _Instagram_ sampai lah ia di sini. Di hadapan perempuan yang ia cari.

Sakura masih terdiam, tanpa sadar air matanya malah lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Surat-surat yang ia kira tak dibaca ... surat-surat yang ia kira dibuang oleh Sasuke ternyata ...

Sebuah senyum manis terformasikan dari bibir tipis Sakura. "Hm, sama-sama, _Senpai_."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia berbalik dan malah kembali berjongkok. "Ayo, naik," ia menunjuk punggungnya yang bebas.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "Tidak usah, _Senpai_. Aku—"

"—Ini servis. Biar kuantar sampai rumah," interupsinya singkat.

Sakura mulai mendekati laki-laki itu, ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia mengulum senyum.

"Pastikan hadir dalam wisudaku dan jangan lupa temui ibuku," titahnya singkat tapi sarat akan kemutlakan.

"H-hah? Tapi aku 'kan—"

"—Kau _Cinderella_ yang ibuku cari, 'kan?"

Refleks Sakura memukul pelan punggung Sasuke, " _Cinderella_ apanya? Aku _Cinderella_ yang gagal."

Sambil melangkah ringan, laki-laki itu mengendikkan bahu sebelum membalas, "Setidaknya kau akan berhasil menjadi calon ibu dari anak-anakku."

Kalimat gombalan super _cheesy_ tersebut membuat Sakura menahan napas. Jantungnya bertingkah kembali. Astaga, Uchiha, ini benar-benar membuat Sakura bisa mati muda. _Well_ , malam itu kisah _Cinderella_ _a la- a la_ yang terjadi secara dadakan pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Penantian yang panjang akhirnya terbalaskan!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** WKWKWKWKWKWK /tertawasampaimenangis. Haduuu aku malu sendiri bacanya, kenapa receh gini sih ?:")) fiksi pertama di tahun 2017 eniwey :") (udah bulan apa rim). Akhirnya Sasu ga modus btw ikut bahagia, ya, Mz. Ini terinspirasi dari temenku (yang salah mobil) udah gitu aja sih :" makasih ya, atas ceritanya, jadi malah bikin cinderella kw :(( lagi-lagi aku pake aplikasi ig wkwk habis aku mainan ig mulu sih :(( mau follow bolee rimabgz kalau mau folbek dm aja bilang dari ffn yaa x) yah malah promote xD /digeplak.

Sejujurnya gak pede. Udah lama banget gak nulis dan berasa kaku dan hilang _feel_ :") semoga gak kentara yaa ;-; tapi kalo masih ada yang baca atau inget aku haduuh kuucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya x) yang udah baca, _fave, follow,_ juga meninggalkan jejak pokoknya makasih yaa! Sampai jumpa lagi~! Kalau ada yang gak ngerti atau ingin ditanyakan bisa DM aja x))

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

 **.**

Dengkuran halus membelai indera pendengaran Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata, perempuan yang ia gendong di punggungnya tertidur cukup pulas. Wajar saja, sih. Kondisinya sedang tidak sehat dan Sakura pasti terlalu lelah. Iseng, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Setelah membuka kamera, ia mengatur _angle_ yang bagus dan mengabadikan momen tersebut. Singkatnya, _selfie, Sist_.

Jika digambarkan, kurang lebih foto itu menampilkan setengah wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu melakukan hal serupa dengan ibunya; mengunggahnya di sosial medianya.

 **219 likes**

 _uchihasasuke Cinderella-nya sudah ketemu._

 _View all 55 comments_

 _Miko_uchiha Jadi itu punya Saku-chan? Kalian jadian? Sejak kapan? Btw, mohon bantuannya calon besan Haru_Mebuki m(_)m_

 _Ino_y Akhirnya ketemu. Akhirnya jadi juga, ya. Jidat, selamaat! Jangan lupa traktiran ;3_

 _naruzumaki HAHAHA TEME GAK HOMO._

 _20 MINUTES AGO. SEE TRANSLATION_

.


End file.
